


Falling stars

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: First Love, Fluff, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Minhyuk looks at the sky and makes a wish.





	Falling stars

**Author's Note:**

> So, this doesn't really have much context, but it's taking place a couple years before mx are formed. Basically Minhyuk and Hyungwon have been living together for some time and are somewhere on holidays, near the sea.

Hyungwon is sitting at the end of the dock, legs hanging and touching the water. Minhyuk stops in his tracks and takes a look at him. He’s trying to take a mental picture, keep it forever engraved in his brain. The sun is low on the sky, dipping into the sea and Hyungwon is so beautiful, even if Minhyuk can only see his back.

“Hey” he says softly, scared to disturb the tranquility of the scene and Hyungwon turns to look at him. He’s smiling so widely and Minhyuk can feel so many things at once. His chest filling with happiness and his mind going blank and his lips tugging into a sincere smile.

“Come sit with me.” Hyungwon says softly and the breeze almost takes the words away before they manage to reach Minhyuk’s ears. He closes the distance to the end of the wooden dock and sits, too close to Hyungwon, hips touching.

“It’s beautiful” Minhyuk exhales and he’s not sure he’s talking about the scenery, or only about Hyungwon.

“It is.” The man next to him shifts, like he wants to get closer to Minhyuk but doesn’t know how.

Minhyuk look at Hyungwon and takes in his appearance.

Hyungwon is wearing white shorts and a light blue shirt, unbuttoned and left to slide off his one shoulder. His feet are bare, shoes left behind him and his hair is pushed back, messy. Minhyuk lifts a hand and takes a few stray strands out of his eyes.

“What are you thinking about?” Minhyuk asks, holding Hyungwon’s gaze, letting his hand fall back on his lap.

Hyungwon looks back to the sun, now only a stripe of light, too far away in the horizon. He takes a moment to answer and Minhyuk can feel the blood pumping in his veins.

“Have you ever been in love, Minhyuk?”

Minhyuk hesitates. He’s been in love with many things. With music, with the laughter of his friends, with the stars hanging like tiny lights on the night sky. But with another person? He looks back at Hyungwon’s profile, the little scars littering his tanned face and the few hairs sticking out of his eyebrows.

“Yes.”

“Is it someone I know?” Hyungwon asks.

It could be the salty air, the soothing effect of the waves hitting the shore, or the way Hyungwon’s eyes linger on Minhyuk, waiting for an answer, maybe waiting for a specific one. He decides to get brave, he has nothing to lose. He has already given his heart away, even if Hyungwon doesn’t know.

“It is.” Minhyuk leaves a shaky breath out. He hopes Hyungwon won’t ask more. He hopes Hyungwon understands, hopes he already knows.

Hyungwon is calm, body relaxed, legs still above the water and lips turned the slightest upwards.

“Why don’t you tell them Minhyuk?” Hyungwon is not looking back at him, but he’s smiling. Minhyuk has thought of telling him so many times. Of kissing Hyungwon without thinking of the consequences. Their lives as trainees and families and even Hyungwon’s opinion of him.

“It’s complicated.” He manages to stutter out, feeling like the moment is lost, because of his own cowardliness.

“It’s not Minhyuk. You are the one making it complicated.” Hyungwon pushes. His eyes reflect the moon, soft brown and so big that Minhyuk is scared of staring for too long, he gets lost in them. Hyungwon turns his body to face him and Minhyuk breaks.

“It’s you.” He breaths out and waits to hear Hyungwon laughing, or staring at him like he’s making a bad joke.

In those seconds, Minhyuk doubts himself and his every decision leading to this.

Then again, he realizes that losing Hyungwon was never an option. He pieces all those small moments together. Cuddling on the couch at winter and slipping ice cubes into each other’s shirts at summer. Minhyuk putting loud music and dancing, Hyungwon whining until he gets up and joins him too.

Hyungwon loves him back. He just knows.

Hyungwon gives him a nod. Then a smile so bright and special. And a kiss.

He leans in Minhyuk’s space with the smallest of giggles.

“Close your eyes.” He whispers to Minhyuk who’s frozen in place.

Minhyuk doesn’t dare move, or break the kiss, Hyungwon’s plump lips moving softly against his own and it tastes like salt. He lets out a small sound and feels Hyungwon smiling against his lips.

“I love you too. In the same way you love me.” Hyungwon says when he pulls back and Minhyuk instantly falls back into his arms, hides his face in the crook of Hyungwon’s neck.

“It’s been so long, so long Hyungwonnie.” He mutters against the soft skin and Hyungwon is petting his hair.

“I know Minhyuk, trust me, I know.” The moon is full, its reflection mirrored on the dark sea.

They stay like this, watching the sea and the sky and each other for long. It could be mere minutes or even hours. Minhyuk has lost any sense of time, his mind overflowing with Hyungwon.

Hyungwon’s soft breath on his shoulder and his clammy hands cradling his hair and the ghost of his lips kissing Minhyuk’s.

“I have something to tell you too.” Hyungwon shakes Minhyuk off gently, takes his hand into his own.

“Yes.” Minhyuk replies, resisting to touch Hyungwon, who’s at last so close to him in ways other than the physical.

“I decided. I think…let’s audition, for that company you’ve been talking about. Starship. I’m ready.” Hyungwon seems anxious, as if Minhyuk could ever deny him anything.

Minhyuk’s eye catches a falling star. He decides to make a wish.

“Together?” Minhyuk asks, intertwining their fingers.

“Together.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
